


Let's Go

by Sifle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milan's driving is notoriously bad. Tyler doesn't mind it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly based on this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdih7kjmQJw practically entirely written while stuck in a traffic jam one very late night.

Tyler was incredibly happy tonight and most likely in no small part because of the shots he'd bought him. Milan laughed to himself as he raced through traffic. What the hell, why not, its Saturday night might as well have fun. He pressed the gas and fiddled with his radio. Tyler was laughing again. He looked over at him and Tyler gasped and grabbed the steering wheel.

“You're a fucking menace Looch!” He was giggling. “Really, you're driving sucks.” He pushed Milan's face toward the road and immediately corrected the wheel. He'd been veering off into oncoming traffic and Tyler hadn't said anything until the last minute. Milan laughed. “You some kinda thrill seeker Tyler? Coulda killed us, tell me next time!” 

But he was still laughing and Looch was smiling. “Yeah man, I fucking love it. There's not much that can scare me, you know.” Looch couldn't help but bite his lip and press harder on the gas. “We'll see about that...” He was passing every other car on the express way heading into Boston and not even giving a shit.

Tyler turned up the stereo and began singing, or shouting was more like it, to every top 40 song that came on. He knew every word to every song, Milan realized. The smile was pasted to his face. He'd shared a few drinks with Tyler, bought the under aged kid probably more than he should have in shots, and just knew his girlfriend would murder him for screaming around town the way he was. 

“Hey” Tyler was shouting into his ear. He jerked away, almost swerving into the next lane. “Let's do something fun, my place.” Tyler was grinning from ear to ear. Milan couldn't say no to that smile. Tyler's place was in town and so it wouldn't be long before they were in the parking lot. It was late, too late, the bars would be closing soon and the parking lot would be filling up shortly. 

This is all Looch could think about when Tyler got out of the car and pulled him out before he could even turn the engine off. He pressed him back against it, smothering him in the scent of sweat, booze, and cologne. The radio was still blaring and Milan was tipsy enough to let his hands fall to Tyler's waist and tug his hips in closer. “This your idea of fun?” He laughed loudly. “Shut up” Tyler laughed, grinding into his pelvis and smashing his lips against Milan's. “Let's go, its now or never Looch.” 

Milan thought for less than half a second. There was no way they could do this sober. There was no way they could plan something like this. If it was ever going to happen then it would have to be here, now. Milan groaned and cast his eyes about. They were out in the open, right off the main drag. Anyone could see this....

“Now or never...” Tyler pushed back and looked him in the eye with a grin. “Ok.” Milan gulped and Tyler was on his knees already, tugging at Milan's jeans. He couldn't think straight with the music blaring and the traffic picking up behind them. The car vaguely hid what was going on but anyone who cared to look for more than a moment would know precisely what was happening. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as Tyler licked over him. He moved his hands to Tyler's hair, ruining the perfect club tussled look he'd cultivated before they left that afternoon. “Fucking christ Tyler, you're crazy....what if...” He was going to voice some concerns but Tyler had his cock down his throat and the words disappeared into the beat of the music. 

Christ the kid was fucking good at this. Milan moaned loud and the music drowned him out. Tyler was deep throating him and he was going to come stupidly soon. “Fuck Tyler...get the fuck up here before I...” He started but Tyler was a step ahead of him. He rose from his knees and pressed hard into Milan, shoving his tongue into his mouth and maneuvering his own dick out. “C'mon Looch, get me off.” He huffed so close to Milan's face that the smell of rum was almost sickening but the look on Tyler's face was more than enough to keep him going. 

Tyler's eyes slid shut, his head falling back, as Milan pressed their dicks together and slathered his pre come over them both. Tyler was making noises that Milan had never heard out of him before and felt here and now was probably the only setting he could ever imagine him making those sounds. He bit and sucked at Tyler's neck as he jerked them off, his coat barely hiding the obscenity of the situation. 

Tyler was rolling his hips into him and grasping at the back of his neck, clinging to his shoulder with the other hand tightly. He didn't know his strength when he was drunk and Milan grunted at the tight grip Tyler had, nails digging into his shoulder. “Having fun yet?” Milan asked, jerking him harder, faster. “Make it fucking good Looch, like I said, now or never baby.” Tyler was laughing again and it made Milan laugh in turn, harsh and breathy against Tyler's throat. 

“Alright Segslut, you asked for it.” He twisted them around and pushed Tyler into the hard metal of the car, grasping the back of his neck with one hand as he worked their dicks in the other. Tyler spread his arms out against the cool metal and moaned up at the sky, the bass pounding in his head, through his body. “I'm gonna come Looch....gonna...c'mon, right now baby....” Tyler was not quite shouting but it was a close call as he came, the extra lubrication forcing a groan out of Milan and before the song was over their come had mingled together, dripping to the asphalt of the parking lot. 

Tyler was panting up at him as the dj chattered on. His eyes were still bright with mischief, his mouth twisted into an open mouthed panting grin. Milan lifted one eyebrow as he put his dick away and zipped Tyler up. “I want more.” Tyler was still catching his breath and grinning up at him. “C'mon, let's go” He was laughing as Milan gave him a surprised wide eyed look. Tyler grabbed the keys out of the car and Milan's wrist and practically ran up to his apartment with the larger man in tow. Milan thought he definitely could go for more 'thrill seeking'.


End file.
